


Hold It In

by atlastforgot



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation Play, Kind Of Not Tho, M/M, Watersports, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlastforgot/pseuds/atlastforgot
Summary: They woke up from a nap on Matt’s couch fifteen minutes ago, but there’s nowhere to be, so Foggy lets Matt hold him close with his chest pressed against Foggy’s back, dozing. Eventually, he yawns and starts to get up, saying, “Nature calls, buddy.”Matt just tugs him back, presses a close-mouthed kiss to Foggy’s neck.“Few more minutes,” he says.





	Hold It In

They woke up from a nap on Matt’s couch fifteen minutes ago, but there’s nowhere to be, so Foggy lets Matt hold him close with his chest pressed against Foggy’s back, dozing. Eventually, he yawns and starts to get up, saying, “Nature calls, buddy.”

Matt just tugs him back, presses a close-mouthed kiss to Foggy’s neck.

“Few more minutes,” he says.

“I don’t know if I can wait a few more minutes,” Foggy says, amused, and Matt makes an interested noise that Foggy’s gotten very familiar with lately.

Matt sounds distinctly more awake when he says, “You can’t wait? For me?”

The hand he has sprawled open on Foggy’s chest slides down, sliding underneath Foggy’s t-shirt to press lightly on his lower belly, and Foggy moans quietly.

“You kinky weirdo,” he murmurs, smiling when Matt laughs low in his ear.

“Is that a yes?” he asks, pinching Foggy’s skin lightly. Foggy pushes back against him and thinks about it while Matt kisses his neck lazily, rubbing circles into Foggy’s stomach.

“Yeah,” he says, eventually. “I can wait.”

“Good boy,” Matt says. His sleepy, pleased voice makes Foggy shiver—cheeks heating up at exactly how much it affects him. They’re fairly new to whatever they’re doing here, the thing where Matt takes control in little ways that Foggy wants to give him, sometimes when they’re having sex and sometimes when they’re just spending time together.

Matt nuzzles against his neck, stubble scraping lightly at his skin. Foggy can feel how hard he is, pressed up against his ass, and it makes him desperately want to touch himself.

“You smell so good,” Matt says, kissing Foggy’s pulse before pressing his tongue to it lightly, like he’s tasting the sweat there. “How bad do you need to go?”

“Bad,” Foggy admits. “I needed to before we fell asleep, but I didn’t want to get up. You’re a really compelling cuddling partner.”

“But you’re gonna hold it for me.”

“Mmm hmm,” Foggy hums, biting at his lip and trying not to move too much.

He has no idea how much time passes while Matt touches him lightly, kisses his neck, calls him _sweet_ and _good_ and _perfect_ —but he knows when it’s been too long.

“Matt,” he says. “Matty, I can’t.”

“You sure?” Matt asks.

“I don’t think your super senses would enjoy it if I pissed on your couch, babe,” Foggy says, and Matt lets out a hot breath on Foggy’s neck, fingers pressing firmer over his bladder so Foggy whimpers and squirms back against Matt’s erection.

“You’re right, but—would you do that?” Matt asks. “If I told you not to move?”

 “. . .probably,” Foggy admits, softly.

“Shit,” Matt says, laugh breathy and surprised. He rubs up against Foggy, his fingers slipping down to trace the line of Foggy’s dick through his sweatpants.

“Matt,” Foggy says, urgently.

“Go,” Matt says, squeezing him once, and Foggy turns to press a firm kiss to his mouth before he rushes to the bathroom. He moans loudly when he finally lets go, and the sound must draw Matt in, because Foggy looks back to see him leaning in the doorway and looking a ridiculous mix of sleep-ruffled and predatory.

“I can’t believe you gave me a new fetish,” Foggy says, accusingly, and Matt grins before he unzips his hoodie and steps out of his pajama pants, leaving them on the bathroom floor.

“Come to bed when you’re done,” he says, as he walks out of the room. A few seconds later he calls, from the bedroom, “Wash your hands!”

“Yes, mom,” Foggy says.

“Only one new fetish a day,” Matt calls, and Foggy bursts out laughing, steadying himself on the sink. He has a good point.


End file.
